1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for joining furniture panels in a position perpendicular to each other. The device comprises in combination a cylindrical housing inserted into a blind bore provided in a first furniture panel and an angular bracket secured on a second furniture panel and adapted to be inserted into a receptacle provided in the housing and extending parallel to the center axis of the housing. The angular bracket has lateral offsets for engagement with a screw threaded tightening pin adjustable in a threaded hole in the housing, whereby the threaded hole for the tightening pin forms an acute angle with the receptacle for the angular bracket provided in the housing and is accessible from the same side as the receptacle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A device of this general type is disclosed in German utility model No. GM 18 86 649. In this prior device, the fitting on the second furniture panel is in the form of a tightening pin mounted in a blind bore in the second furniture panel and projecting from the front face of the second furniture panel. In this familiar device, a weak point is locking of the tightening pin in the second furniture panel which detracts from the strength of the tightening forces between the two furniture panels. Moreover, this prior device can be used only for joints where the furniture panels are movable with respect to each other, in the direction of insertion of the tightening pin into the receptacle provided in the housing, by at least the distance that is determined by the portion of the tightening pin which projects from the second furniture panel. These disadvantages of the prior device render it unsuitable for use as a fitting for a bedstead because in that case substantially greater tightening forces are required and the necessary mutual adjustability of the furniture panels, namely, the two side boards and the head board and foot board, is not possible at all corners.